Atlus Underground (SYOC)
by ExusiaiApplePie
Summary: A technologically advanced city, built on an artificial island in the middle of international waters. Built and run by the global scientific community with no allegiance to any nation nor any connection to concepts like Heroes or Villains. It is a research and academic city created solely for the study and development of quirks of the world's brightest youths. (SYOC Closed)
1. Chapter 1

**I was convinced by my friends, Nerfherder-han and Zero-tan to try my hand at a BNHA SYOC. Keep in mind thought that while this story is still based in the BNHA universe, it is near AU, and is heavily based on the Toaru series, in particular Railgun, and incorporates many elements and themes from it.**

* * *

Thick smoke, soaked in tobacco, drowned the living room of the mid-level apartment situated in downtown Atlus City. The apartment was sizable enough, larger than the usual in Shinohara Hajime's hometown of Tokyo. The rent cost a pretty penny, despite not being high-end, but the convenient location more than made up for it. Being walking distance to the central metro station of Atlus meant access to a direct train ride to just anywhere noteworthy in the entire city. The evening news played on the large flat screen provided by the landlord. However, Hajime was barely even registering anything that was being said on screen.

Hajime, better known by his alias, Oe Rampage, exhaled a puff of the cheap brand he favored, a bad habit he had picked up from his father growing up. He was above average in size, with a body built with almost pure muscle and the pair of horns protruding from his forehead telegraphing the nature of his quirk. He was pretty glad he had bothered to invest in a sturdy and large sofa. He had nothing but a night robe on as he studied the pile of folders on his coffee table. Committing each of the names that would be his students starting the following week to his mind, he snubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table before taking a swig of his black coffee.

"Got quite the bunch this year."

His interest was mostly held by the detailed reports on each student's quirks as well as their exam performances. Of course a background report had also been included but Hajime shared the city's lack of interest in who its inhabitants were outside its boundaries. All that mattered was how they carried themselves within the city. He set the last folder down on the stack after he was finished and moved to light another cigarette.

"This report is just in from our on-site team, a turf war between the Number 2, Termination and Number 5, Shadowstrike, has left Edison Street in ruin with a currently undetermined high value of property damage. Thankfully, there were no civilian casualties due to the timely intervention of Praetor Security Forces, whose officers were able to evacuate the area before the situation got out of hand."

Hajime scowled, clicking his tongue.

_Damn Numbers acting like they own the damn place._

However, there was naught to be done about it. The Crown Jewels of the Board of Directors were given essential free reign due to how much value they held for the higher ups. They were effectively untouchable as long as they did not outright turn against the city. Not that the security force of the city, Praetor, could stop them anyway, with each being a monster in their own right. That was exactly what they were as far as Hajime was concerned. Whereas regular education routes might have formed them into formidable heroes, Atlus's pure power focus had forged nothing less than monsters that were loose cannons. He did not much care for the city's philosophies but took the job because everything paid insanely well on this island.

He finally lit his cigarette and took a deep long puff.

"Here's hoping nothing big happens again this year…"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our descent to Atlus International Airport. All in flight shopping services have now ceased and we request that you return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts for your own safety. We hope you have had a pleasant flight and thank you for flying with Japan Airlines."

Namiko woke with a groan at the PA system's announcement, rubbing her eyes before lazily opening them, allowing her vision to adjust to the darkness of the cabin. She took a look out the window and saw that while the sun had not risen , the stars were no longer visible. She tapped the in-flight entertainment system's touch screen to check the flight path and the time, finding herself on the very last stretch of the 9 hour flight at about 5.50 AM.

Her neck ached a little and she cursed herself for forgetting a neck pillow knowing she was taking an overnight flight in economy. She gave a soft yawn before pulling out the Atlus Administration issued PDA from her backpack under her seat. She took a moment to marvel at it for what was probably the 3000th time, still unable to get used to how amazing it was. It had all the power of a full sized computer and was years, even decades ahead of the latest phones on the market. It was a technological marvel that could do just about anything and they were being handed out to every student enrolled in an Atlus based school. She pulled out the holographic screen and tapped on her saved documents, pulling up the student handbook for Sugawara Academy, reading through it for the third time and memorising all the content.

She had worked her butt off the secure her spot in that school and she'd be damned if she lost it due to something stupid like unintentionally breaking a rule or dress code. She made sure to double check the packing list against her own luggage checklist to make sure she had everything, not that it would make a difference when she was about to land but it gave her a peace of mind.

After she was satisfied that everything was in order, she closed the handbook document and noticed that she had an unread mail. She went to check it and found that her mother had sent her a video. She plugged in the earphones that had been provided with it before plugging the buds into her ears.

She smiled warmly as it started with her mother greeting her enthusiastically.

"Hey, Nana-Chan! Hope you're doing well! I know you just took off an hour ago but it already feels like you've been gone for months!"

She heard a commotion caused by a pair of little rascals off screen.

"Is that Onee-Chan?! Are you on a call with Onee-Chan?!"

Her mother gave the camera an exasperated smile before speaking to the pair of twins, a boy and a girl, trying to squeeze themselves into the frame.

"I'm just recording a video for when she lands and gets the chance to see it. Come on, say hi to your big sister."

"Hi Onee-Chan! We miss you already!"

"Don't forget to bring back lots of souvenirs when you come home for the holidays! My teacher told us that Atlus City has a bunch of stuff you can't find anywhere else!"

"Come on you two, don't be rude."

Namiko held back a chuckle, conscious of the fellow sleeping passenger in the seat next to her. She was already holding an example of one of those items you could not get anywhere else, she wondered what other wonders the city of the future held.

"Your father is still closing up the restaurant, he said to say hi for him. We'll make sure to all be here when we call you once you settle into your dorms."

Her mother then shooed the two children to go play elsewhere.

"Do take care of yourself, dear, I know how hard you worked to get that scholarship but honestly sometimes you're _too _responsible for your own good. Do study hard and be careful but please make sure to relax now and then and have some fun too, this is a once in a lifetime chance."

Namiko blushed a little indignantly.

_Just because I'd rather study or help out in the restaurant instead of going to karaoke with my classmates or going shopping doesn't mean I'm being overly responsible, like can you even be too responsible?_

It was a bit of a sore spot for her because she was always either studying or working part time in the family business or running errands, she never actually spent time with her classmates which led her to be rather isolated in middle school.

"Well, I won't keep you, we'll talk again tomorrow night. Take care of yourself, Nana-Chan. Don't hesitate to call home if anything is bothering you. We love you lots!"

Her mother waved into the camera with a bright smile before ending the recording. Namiko felt a small wave of homesickness hit her as she whispered "I love you too" at the screen. She closed the PDA and stuck it back into her backpack. She leaned back into her seat and watched the city lights in the distance get closer and closer.

_Here's to new beginnings. _

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This is a short prologue just to get a sense of my writing style. The form and details are found in my profile!**


	2. Interlude 1

**Hi hi! Just decided to include a short interlude chapter while waiting for a finalized cast! Also, a bit of info, Atlus uses its own currency, the Atlus Dollar, which is roughly equivalent to 1.20USD per 1.00ATD(Atlus Dollar). Without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

"SSR… SSR… PLEASE GIVE ME AN SSR!" The girl with crimson hair stared into her PDA with the eyes of a maniac and numerous passerbys avoided her by a wide berth, shooting her dirty glances for her utter lack of restraint in public. However, the girl showed no signs of caring or even noticing the looks she was getting, instead entirely focused on the gacha roll happening on her PDA with a very unhealthy intensity. Her posture was one of confidence, pressing her butt up against a wall next to a vending machine, leaning forward and with one foot pressed up against the wall as well, carrying her school bag over her shoulder with one hand and holding her PDA in the other. She wore the winter uniform of one of the top high schools in the entire city, Cybele High School of Quirk Education, consisting of a navy blue sailor uniform with a red ribbon tie and skirt in an identical color. Despite the cold weather, her legs were completely bare, seemingly unbothered by the cold, though she did take the effort to wear a pair of dark sports shorts under her skirt.

Her eyes widened as she saw a gold card appear on the game her PDA was running and she stopped breathing for a moment.

"YES! MO-SAN, PLEASE COME HOME!"

"...Sumanai….."

The girl, one known as Sekihana Kagari, looked as though her soul had just left her body as the one character she did not want to see appeared on her screen. If you looked closely, you could actually see her ectoplasm vacating her from her mouth. She raised her PDA in frustration and was about to slam it into the ground when she just barely managed to stop herself, remembering her traumatic experience from the last time she broke her PDA in vivid detail. She shuddered at the thought and took deep breaths to calm herself down before sighing and shoving her PDA back into her bag. She might have been battle-crazy enough to take on any of the Numbers even, but it was a hell to the no for her when it came to the PDA Repair and Replacement Service. Those lunatics took being anal to a whole new level.

Kagari dejectedly dumped an Atlus Dollar coin into the vending machine, lamenting the loss of the $500 she had just dumped into trying to get the character she wanted in her game.

_I __**really **__don't want to ask Onii-Sama for more money…. I'll never hear the end of it. Guess I'll get a part-time job or something….. Ah… Mo-San… Why must you do this to me… _

While still lost in her thoughts, she idly pressed the button for a can of strawberry tea, completely oblivious to the gang of high school delinquent boys approaching her, leering at her from head to toe with particular interest in the bare skin of her legs. These boys were all much bigger than she was, and all wore their uniforms sloppily and clearly disregarding the regulations for jewelry. All of them had piercings in one way or another. However, this was Atlus city, and this was not a sight you would expect to see in such a place. Regardless of their appearance, the fact that they were there meant they each had some reason to have been accepted into a school in Atlus, even if it was a lower-tier one.

The one in the lead had hair slicked back like a biker with a pair of rings on his right ear. He stopped right behind Kagari, close enough that he towered right over her and licked his lips slightly before smirking at her.

"Yo, Nee-chan, wanna come have some fun with us?"

Kagari turned around in mild surprise, looking a bit confused when all she could see was the delinquent's chest, before looking up to his face. She also noticed that about 4 other similarly dressed delinquents had taken up positions around her, effectively closing her in and leaving no path for her to slip away. Bystanders had noticed the situation but none wanted to get involved, not wishing for the hassle. However, the moment Kagari saw all their attires and styles, she burst out laughing before using her free hand to unsuccessfully muffle it, shocking all of the delinquents.

"What the heck with with that get-up?! What is this, some cheap B-grade, yakuza movie?! Oh I can't, my sides!"

All the delinquents were at a loss of anything to say, clearly not having anticipated the small girl to show absolutely no signs of intimidation, let alone instantly beginning to mock them. Of course, quirks generally evened the playing field between body builds, but in Atlus, every student was considered rather competent, quirk-wise, and when outnumbered 5 to 1, the odds should not have been in her favor. This was on top of the fact that purely physically, any one of them could have easily snapped her in two, let alone restrain her.

"You think something about this is funny?" The boy on the leader's left gave Kagari an indignant glare, causing the leader to hold his hand up.

"We were going to ask nicely, though of course we weren't going to take no for an answer, but since you obviously have no manners, I suppose we'll just have to _take _you somewhere private and teach you some. Consider it a free lesson."

"Oh, oh, I'm really sorry, I mean, other losers have tried this on me a bunch of times but this is the first time I've ever been hit on by a bunch of clowns AH HAHAHAHAHA," The meager control over her laughter that Kagari had managed was completely lost once more as she finished her sentence, holding her sides with tears coming from the corner of her eyes. This caused all the delinquents to get even more agitated and all of them were looking forward to making this bitch cry and scream.

"Wonder if that mouth is good for anything else apart from runnin-"

His sexual comment was cut off by Kagari, who had stopped laughing and was now staring them down arrogantly.

"And that uniform. That's Keegan High. Wow, you guys must really be the bottom of the trash heap."

"We'll see if you can keep that up when we're passing you around like dirty rag doll." He aggressively grabbed Kagari by the knot of her tie and pulled her towards him.

A red flash.

He drew his arm back but strangely, Kagari did not follow. And neither did his left hand, still grasped around her tie. The boy blinked, unable to register what had happened before raising the cleanly severed stump of his wrist to his face. His eyes widened as blood spurted from the stump and splashed onto his face before the pain set in and he screamed in agony. Kagari showed complete disinterest, a dark crimson whip-like appendage snaking around from her back morphed its blade like tip into a form resembling a four-fingered hand, carefully removing the severed hand from her tie and holding it up by the "fingers" as though it were a piece of trash. The girl looked down and gave a look of disdain.

"Urgh, you got your blood all over my uniform. Unlike my own, do you have any idea how hard it is to wash blood out of fabric?"

The boy could only keep screaming in agony, while his compatriots stared at the stump in shock.

"Oh don't be such a baby, that dweeb Number 4 can fix a little scratch like that without so much as a blink if you go to him, freaking goody two shoes. Though I guess that's only if I don't cut your hand to pieces." She gave the delinquent leader a smug smirk before the two free "fingers" of the crimson appendage morphed into blades and closed in on the flesh of his hand.

He watched in horror as his hand was about to be turned into sliced meat, losing control of his bowels in the process before Kagari sniggered.

"Just kidding~~"

Instead of cutting up his hand, she instead flung it over to him and it hit him in the chest and fell to the ground, scrambling to recover his hand in a panic. His friends, however, all roared in fury, activating their quirks and getting ready to attack the lone girl. Despite their looks, each of them had a fairly strong quirk. One reached into his schoolbag and the papers within began to swirl around his arm until it formed a blade. Another rubbed his hands together, causing a strong frictional force, producing a fireball in his hands. The third had his muscles grow to inhuman sizes and his veins looked as though they were about to pop out of his super-sized arms. The last one revealed a scorpion's tail from under his uniform. Kagari however, looked as though she had just watched the most boring soap opera of her life and yawned. All four of them lunged at her at once but Kagari simply stood there, unmoving with a bored expression on her face.

"Really not worth the effort but…"

It was over in an instant. Six more crimson appendages appeared instantly. One had the end shaped like a hand and it grabbed Papersword's face before slamming him into the concrete wall above the vending machine next to her, hard enough to shatter most of the bones in his body and create an impression in the shape of his body. She took care not to break his neck but he was knocked out before he could even scream. He would definitely be feeling everything when he woke up. A second appendage was shaped like a tentacle and wrapped around Scorpiontail's neck, subduing him before a third hand shaped appendage grabbed his tail and brutally snapped it in half, causing him to scream in pain before the tentacle morphed into a hand and slammed his face into the ground. Fireball Hands got wrapped by a 4th tentacle before said appendage grew dozens of spikes that pierced his body like an iron maiden. She made sure not to pierce any vital organs too severely but the excruciating pain made his screams torturous to listen to. Finally, the last three appendages had wrapped around her leg and dug into the ground before impaling Muscleman in three different spots, knocking the air out of him and holding him up as though on a pike.

Leader was not sure which was more terrifying, the fact that she had not even moved her body an inch, or the fact that every single one of these attacks had happened simultaneously. She eyed her work for a moment, not even a flash of satisfaction showing on her face, only an expression that said she felt like she had just wasted her time. She then withdrew her quirk back into her body and allowed all the delinquents to fall to the ground, either unconscious or groaning from their grievous injuries. She gave the leader one last look of disdain, as though she were looking at a cockroach, causing him to freeze up and squeal like a pig.

However, Kagari had no more time to waste on trash, and she casually walked away.

"Ah damn it, I'm gonna need to change… I'm so going to be late for cram…"

The bystanders all looked on in shock, no one taking the initiative to help or call an ambulance. All they could feel was the awe and terror of witnessing the power of one of Atlus's crown jewels.

"That quirk… Those whip things, that was her blood wasn't it? That was the quirk, Blood Frenzy."

"Then that girl, that… monster. That was Number 3, wasn't she? That was Bathory."

The whispers were kept low in fear of the girl in question overhearing them but even if she did, she could not have cared less. The only real concern she had was if she might have overdone it and would get in trouble.

"Well, it's nothing 4 can't fix, and I didn't kill anyone, so it's all good!"

Satisfied at her own perceived restraint, Number 3, Bathory, real name Sekihana Kagari, went on with her day without a second thought for her brutal actions.

* * *

**Here's a quick glimpse at what Numbers are like! Each of them has their own unique personality, Kagari just so happens to be a battle-crazy sociopath who is also eerily very much still a regular highschool girl. This is a small glimpse at what a Number is capable of and that was not even close to what Kagari's full power really is. What you just saw was effectively her taking out the trash. This was mostly to show just what kind of shit Numbers can get away with due to their status. As long as they don't outright kill anyone or cause irreparable damage, the city's administration will not intervene with anything they do. As you can probably tell, Number 4 has an extremely powerful healing quirk, which is why Kagari lets loose a little and really brutalizes the delinquents, because she knows Number 4 can heal them so she won't get into too much trouble for it. Just for emphasis, f Kagari is about 94, I'm accepting characters around the 40 to 55 range. So please make sure your OCs are balanced!**

**PS: Bonus points if you get the gacha reference!**


End file.
